


Class Time

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Publix Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Trina share chemistry in class together, despite both being juniors in high school at the age of seventeen. </p>
<p>Don't question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Time

Kon stares up at the whiteboard, absentmindedly scribbling down something that barely resembles words as he tries to drown out the teacher's ramblings of acids and bases and the pH scale. Chemistry is one class he's never had to worry about, partially because Kin has schooled him on these things back and forth while creating some invention or another. Chemistry is also the only class he has with Trina, who usually ignores him during the forty-five minutes of class. She actually has to study - though she refuses any of his help - so, despite having been dating for a few months, he's ignored entirely. Which is fine, he understands. He even lets her copy his homework when she needs it.

What he doesn't understand is why Trina has slipped her hand onto her thigh and is making work of quietly unzipping his jeans. The desks were paired next to one another so students could work together on labs or schoolwork, but Kon's fairly certain that the setup wasn't meant for this kind of thing. He glances over at her, but she's got her eyes straight forward while she scribbles down notes with her other hand, as if she's actually paying attention to all this nonsense. He huffs and stares forward, trying to put on the same nonchalance she's wearing.

It's when Trina actually stares touching him does he break his composure. He bites his lip and looks away from the teacher, staring down at the lines of his notebook and running over them with his pencil to at least make it look like he's not as preoccupied as he is. Her fingers wrap around his dick and give a slow stroke and Kon can tell she's teasing. There's no possible way he can get out of this without being totally embarrassed. As her hand begins to pick up the pace and grip just a little tighter, he runs through the possible scenarios in his head. There's the possibility that they get caught and that would literally just be one big disaster. She could also just get him worked up and take her hand away, something she's done in the bathroom stalls when she's feeling mischievous. Walking out of the class with a boner would really, really suck. But trying to be quiet during an orgasm in the middle of class would also be pretty terrible and he can't imagine how well that would go. 

Kon's mind drifts away from consequences as blood continues to flow downwards and he glances around the class to check for anyone who's noticed. Trina's got a smirk on her face as she continues to write notes and he bites his lip, curling his toes in his shoes. She's moving her hand really slow, but he knows if it was any faster they'd probably attract some attention. Leaving class with a hard on seems to be what this is leading to, but he can't tell once she rolls her wrist and passes over the head of his cock. It takes all the power he has not to practically moan, so he bites his knuckles instead. 

Of course, she notices this. Despite her failing grade in chemistry, Trina's actually incredibly observant and she never fails to demonstrate this; whether it's in an attempt to ruin the band or give him a hand job in the middle of class. She flicks her wrist faster, similar to the rhythm they have in the bathroom stalls and Kon lets out a small sigh, glancing down at his notebook again. He tries to listen to the lesson in an attempt to keep himself grounded, but when she pretends to take a gander at his notes and instead looks into his eyes, he just about loses it. 

He can't look at her for too long. Trina's squeezing his cock and continuing her fast strokes and he feels a little blood come off his knuckles as he bites down further. Luckily, no noises come out once her hand retreats and his boxers are wetter than they really should be. Kon watches her lick her palm and he quickly pulls up his zipper as discreetly as possible. He tries to calm his breathing as he considers what he might say to her later.

What would he say?

Thank you?

Don't do that again? 

Do that all the time? 

Kon huffs when the bell rings and tries his best not to look at her. But, as usual, he fails and catches her smiling and giving him a wink. His face feels like it could be on fire as he walks to the bathroom to get rid of the mess in his jeans.

He has to wait until he's at Corey's house to say anything. Once the guitarist goes to the bathroom, he seizes the chance and checks to make sure his brother and Laney are occupied while he sneaks up the stares and into Trina's room. She's reading a magazine on her bed while Kon's quietly shutting the door, looking up at the soft click with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> HHAHA IM TRASH??


End file.
